


I leapt

by Linked_Aurica



Series: LU Creative Train (Extreme Track) [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Suicide Attempt, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: This was for the LU creative train! It was super fun to do!
Series: LU Creative Train (Extreme Track) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938148
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	I leapt

Memories were a fickle thing. Delicate like a flower, precious like a life. Yet sometimes they were relentless, raw and untamed. 

Wild knew this. He knew when he regained some of his old life back, it would be a roller-coaster of feelings, endless self-doubt and anger. Anger directed at himself for failing to save the innocent lives that were lost during the Calamity. 

And then the questions. The questions to the huge gap in his mind. 

And the days. The days where he just wasn't able to get up and felt horrible for keeping the group stuck in one place because his brain decided it was a good idea to go through a depressive episode. 

"This is not your fault," Twilight had said numerous times. 

Wild would just sigh and turn his back to the one who showed his concerns. 

____

A few days later they were on the road again. Wild managed to force himself off his bedroll and told himself to suck it up. 

"I'm glad to see you up," Legend said. Wild flashed him a quick smile. He didn't really know what to say. He absolutely hated to fake it. Fake how he felt. Fake his smiles, confidence. Basically everything. 

They were in Time's Hyrule and that made Wild feel even worse. They could've been in Lon-Lon Ranch days ago! He caused Time to miss Malon even longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Time." 

Time looked next to him where he saw his protégé looking absolutely miserable. "You don't need to apologize. There's nothing to apologize for," he said. "And I'm not gonna forgive you. There's simply nothing to forgive." Wild wanted to open his mouth but Time stuck up his finger to keep him from talking. 

"It's not your fault. I understand." 

Wild smiled. A genuine one. But as soon as Time turned around and continued walking, his smile dropped. 

_ He just says this to make you feel better. _

Wild shook his head, getting rid of the nasty voice feeding his anxiety. 

He had to suck it up. 

____

Malon was beyond happy to see her husband and his friends again. "How have you guys been? Did Link give you a hard time again?" she asked, giving a teasing look at Time. "Hey, I behaved!" Time said, holding his hands in the air in protest. "Yeah, right, you forget that moment where Legend was asleep and you decided to bribe Wild into pranking him," Four said. "Hey, he promised me good food.. Which in fact is impossible as I am the best and only cook of the group!" Wild interjected. He now realized he was played. "You just wanted to make sure you were out of shot!" Time grinned. "You cheat!" Wild exclaimed, a laugh hidden in his voice. "Sorry not sorry," Time replied. 

___

Dinnertime. While Wild loved food, he couldn't get himself to eat. He just looked at his plate. Malon caught on it and looked at Time. Time was focused on his food until Malon shook his shoulder. 

Upon looking in the direction where Malon was looking, he saw what she was trying to get his attention to. Wild was looking down at his still full plate. 

"Wild?" 

Wild looked up. "Yes?" he asked. "Are you not hungry?" Time asked. This caused the rest to look up and stare. Wild suddenly felt very self conscious. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said. He stood up and left the room. He wanted to sleep and not deal with everyone's looks. 

Upstairs he let himself fall on one of the beds and almost instantly fell asleep. Apparently he was more mentally drained than he thought. 

____

_ "Big brother-" _

_ "-mise to keep you safe-"  _

_ "I don't want you to leave!"  _

_ _____ _

Wild shot up from his sleep. The scraps of memory still lingering. He needed time to realize where he was, but it was dark and it proved difficult. 

He was so done! 

So done with the endless torment of scrapped dreams and unfamiliar sounds. 

Sick of feeling like a failure and being reminded of it every waking moment. 

_ I can't anymore.  _

Silently he turned on the candle on the nightstand and grabbed his bag. 

"Wild?" the sleepy voice of Sky sounded. "Yes?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Sky asked. 

Wild was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said, "I just couldn't sleep, I'll go in a minute." Sky replied with a hum and was out like a light in seconds. 

Wild let out the breath he was holding and continued searching through his bag. 

Seconds later he held to glass vials. It was a strong sleeping medicine that helped him sleep… only one could be taken.

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ ____ _

Time slept soundly, holding his wife close. He missed sleeping next to her and he treasured every moment of it. And waking up next to her; he couldn't get enough of it. Just like now. He looked at her while she was still sleeping. 

His moment of peace was disturbed by a scream. He jumped out of bed, waking Malon in the process. The yell came from the room where the other eight heroes slept. 

____

Sky was surprisingly the first one to wake up. He normally was a deep sleeper, but something woke him up. An uneasy feeling filled him. 

_ "Master, I advise you to check on your companion,"  _ Fi's voice rang in his head. His eyes immediately wandered to the bed where Wild was sleeping on. 

The teen seemed to sleep peacefully, but still something felt off, so Sky carefully stood up and walked over to the bed. He needed an excuse to wake up his friend. Food worked most of the time. 

"Wild?" 

No reaction. That alone sent alarm bells off in Sky's head. His eyes fell on the two empty vials on the ground. This set everything in motion and Sky was now frantically shaking Wild to try and wake him up. "Wild! Wake up!" he screamed. "Please!" 

His screams woke up the others and caused Time to burst through the door. "What happened?" he asked. "Wild isn't waking up! I-" Sky's voice caught when he saw a folded piece of paper. 

With shaking hands he grabbed the paper and unfolded it. 

"Oh Goddess!" he gasped out. 

He dropped the paper. 

_ I just want to be free.. I'm sorry…  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the LU creative train! It was super fun to do!


End file.
